


The London Poet Society

by effervescent_z



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Beat Generation, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Historical Metaphors, Literature, London, M/M, Mysterious Zayn, Oxford, Post-World War II, Sad Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescent_z/pseuds/effervescent_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the second world war is full of pugnaciousness and despair- however, five scholarship kids from Oxford and Cambridge want to shake the world up with their feather pens and worn-out vests. </p><p>Welcome to the London Poet Society, where literature is written in the most genuine, bitter, a little disgusting but beautiful way. Once you step into this man-hole of perplexion that smells of everlasting cigarette and vodka, you are never able to get out- except when it tosses you out from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The London Poet Society

Hello. This is effervescent_z, the author of this story.  
This chapter is for you viewers, as a guide before you read this story.  
This story is based on post WW2 Britian, when the country was bankrupt and young students could not go to university because they didn't have enough money, or their universities where in chaos because of the war. Liam, Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn are all(or some may not be)scholarship students that are from middle-class families. They are all litreature geeks,and each of them are based on one poet of 'The Movement' or the 'Beat Generation'. It will be revealed as you read on.  
There will be historical metaphors, obviously, beacuse of the setting and also a lot of literary information and mentions going on so some of you may not understand it- but they won't ever be linked drastically to the story, so don't worry.  
I am not british nor french, so there can be a lot of language mistakes throughout the story. I would really love it if you correct me on those aspects. Also, feel free to give me a lot of feedback. I've never written a story based on actual people and a typical literary generation, so I would have trouble there, too.  
I've heard that you guys here give a lot of great feedback and author knowledge than any other fanfiction site, so I'm really excited to present this story to you in particular. Thank you xx :)


End file.
